


i won’t shed a tear

by Andromaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, anyone still care about ffxv?, straight up spoilers for chapter 9/10 folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: “Don’t leave me,” he said, when Ignis put some distance between them, “Don’t leave me, Ignis.”“I won’t, Your Majesty,” Ignis panted, close to Noctis’ face, “I won’t, Noctis.”





	i won’t shed a tear

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who just started playing ffxv after it being out for like, two years and getting hyperfixated when no one even cares about it anymore! thats right, me, lol  
> so here it is, some angst because chapters 9 and 10 broke me *jazz hands*

“Ignis,” Noctis breathed, “Ignis. Ignis. Ignis.”

 Ignis could _feel_ a wet patch of clothing cling to his shoulder; _Noctis must be crying_ , he noticed in a daze, his thoughts confused. “Ignis, I...”

Ignis ran his hand through Noctis’ hair; _So soft_ , he thought, yet didn’t voice it. He clung to Noctis’ embrace, his own words failing him. 

“Ignis, I’m so sorry.”

 _It’s nothing, Your Majesty,_ Ignis said in Noctis’ ear, barely above a whisper, _I would risk my life for you._

Noctis cried harder, and the shuffling in position gave away what he was aiming at doing before he even so much as lifted a hand. Noctis stroked the tips of his fingertips to Ignis’ face, over his scar, sliding his glasses off to discard them on a surface somewhere. He barely held in his sobs; Ignis could tell he was still crying, because his arms were still shaking with Noctis’ heaving shoulders.

It didn’t necessarily hurt when Noctis touched him, but Ignis pulled his hand away regardless, and kissed the back of it. “Your Majesty,” Ignis said, and he sounded as reassuring as ever, not a single waver in his pitch, “Noctis.”

Noctis’ grip on Ignis’ hand tightened at the mention of his first name. “I did this to you, Ignis. I’m so sorry.”

Ignis’ let his forhead touch that of Noctis’, and smiled bitterly as he brought a hand up to touch Noctis’ cheek blindly, yet softly. He was never one for roughness, he wasn’t about to become now. The soft tips of his fingers grazed the left side of Noctis’ face lazily, shaking, and gently wiped the tears away. _Such behaviour doesn’t become the King_ , Ignis thought with a sad smile, as he kissed Noctis lightly on his lips.

Noctis opened up to Ignis’ touch like a flower, delicate yet marred by sadness, still helplessly crying in Ignis’ arms, sobbing with abandon even as Ignis’ mouth gently closed around his, every muscle in his body sore from the fight with Leviathan. “Don’t leave me,” he said, when Ignis put some distance between them, “Don’t leave me, Ignis.”

“I won’t, Your Majesty,” Ignis panted, close to Noctis’ face, “I won’t, Noctis.”


End file.
